Conventional weapon sights require the operator to peer through the sights on the weapon to aim the weapon at a target. However, the act of peering through the sights and aiming the weapon can expose the operator. For example, a hunter hiding behind a tree might need to come out of hiding in order to aim the weapon at a deer, thereby alerting the deer to the presence of the hunter and causing the deer to flee.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.